My Love
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: After an assassination attempt, Princess Euphemia of England is secretly sent to the Kingdom of Kuchen for safety. But there are people desperate to take her life for political reasons. Amongst the chaos a forbidden romance starts to bloom with her and the young noble, Ludwig.


**A/N (These are important)**: I have recently finished watching Meine Liebe and it's definitely one of my fave anime. Also Ludwig is my definite favorite and for some reason I fell in love with the idea of Ludwig/Euphy (yes, Code Geass' Euphemia XD). This is kinda a crossover with Code Geass and kinda not as it's pretty muchly just taking Euphy and dumping her in Meine Liebe's universe and remaking her background to that of England (though I'm no expert and bound to get things wrong) at that time. No other Code Geass characters will make it in unless I need some British characters and it's just easier to use a Code Geass one. You really don't need any knowledge of Code Geass and that's why I am not putting this in the crossover section as I don't feel it's a true crossover.

And yes, I know having Robertine alive kinda messes some things up, but I can't help it, I really like Albert/Robertine and I hated that she died. And you'll just have to wait and see about the Tirk/Charlene pairing.

**Pairings**: Ludwig/Euphy, Orpherus/Rosa (Isaac's sister), Naoji/Erika (Ed's sister), Camus/Erin (Meine Liebe Heroine #2), Albert/Robertine, Tirk/Charlene (Isaac's friend in ep 6 and the girl who Ludwig was almost engaged to)

**Possible Pairings**: Isaac/Annie (the Waitress), Ed/Elaine

**Universe**: Canon/AU. Canon as it is after the events of the anime. AU as Robertine is alive and having Euphy in it.

**Summary**: After an assassination attempt, Princess Euphemia of England is secretly sent to the Kingdom of Kuchen for safety. But there are people desperate to take her life for political reasons. Amongst the chaos a forbidden romance starts to bloom with her and the young noble, Ludwig.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Meine Liebe or Code Geass.

* * *

**Rosentolz Academy**

The young princess of England watched the waves of the sea gently move about the large body of seemingly endless water. She was secretly on a ship to the Kingdom of Kuchen for her own safety and for political reasons. With the world how it was if she was assassinated there was no telling what fire it would set. She was only six-teen years of age and had never set foot outside of England before. For it to be under these circumstances was stressful to say the least, but she tried her best not to let it bother her. She was a beauty with her long pink hair and violet blue eyes. She was also very graceful and cheerful with an innocent heart. She had lived a sheltered life so it was only natural for her to be so, but it was also who she was.

"Princess Euphemia," a man's voice broke through her deep thoughts. She turned to see Sir Isaac Cavendish, one of her homeland's spies. He was assigned to be her bodyguard for her stay in Kuchen as he had so much experience there and also friends.

Euphemia smiled. "Call me Euphy, remember? At the moment I am no longer a princess, in public anyways."

"Ah, that's right. Sorry about that," Isaac said in his laidback voice as he sat down.

"It's very hard to suddenly call you so casually," a feminine voice spoke. Euphy turned to the other passenger, who was none other than Isaac's sister, Rosa. Euphy was to be enlisted in Rosenstolz academy as it was deemed the safest place, and since Isaac couldn't be with her all the time there, they had decided for Rosa to accompany them. Of course Isaac wasn't happy about that, but orders were orders. Rosa on the other hand was delighted.

Euphy giggled and walked over to her. "Why don't we all play some card games and chat? After we all become good friends, I'm sure it'll become natural."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Isaac affirmed and walked over to the table where the girls were sitting. "I'll shuffle the cards."

"Don't stack the deck, I want it to be a fair game," Euphy instructed.

"Ah, you expect me to do that?" Isaac said in fake disbelief as he shuffled.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Rosa responded in a teasing manner.

"I'm not that shady," Isaac replied jokingly.

Euphy couldn't help, but giggle, which caused them to look at her. "Sorry, but I haven't been around such a setting before. It's nice."

Both Isaac and Rosa smiled. "Well, we're "family" now." Rosa said.

"That's right, "cousin"." Isaac smirked. "Though, who would believe that..."

Euphy and Rosa both laughed.

* * *

Rosenstolz Academy Greenhouse

Camus was watering the flowers; tending to them as he did every day. Orpherus and Eduard were standing around while Ludwig sat at the table as Naoji served him tea. The young looking boy stopped and turned his attention to the others. "I hear we're going to have two new transfer students after the break."

Naoji turned to him. "I hear they're from England."

Ed rubbed his chin in thought. "I wonder what they will be like."

Orpherus looked over at his best friend. "I doubt they'll be much different than us. After all we didn't know Isaac was from there till we were told."

"Ah, that's true, but we don't even know if they're boys or girls."

Ludwig set his cup of tea down. "It doesn't matter; the academy won't change with their arrivals."

Orpherus looked at Ludwig. "That may be so, but we still need to make them feel welcomed, Ludwig."

Ludwig just stared at his usual rival in debates. Even now no one could tell what he was thinking.

Naoji smiled knowingly and looked over at the blonde. "Orphe, I doubt Lui means we shouldn't. Just that making a big fuss might un-nerve them."

Camus nodded. "That's true."

Orpherus blinked, but didn't say anything. He wasn't entirely convinced that was Ludwig's reasoning, but didn't say anything more.

* * *

Rosenstolz Academy Girls Dorm

Euphy, Rosa, and Isaac had finally arrived at their destination. Now, it was the students' break, so they and some of the staff were the only ones there. It was the perfect time to get settled in. Some of the staff was unloading the luggage while Isaac, Euphy, and Rosa spoke with the headmaster.

"Don't worry," Headmaster Bartholomew was saying. "You will be perfectly safe here and have good grades. I will of course look after Euphy and have some of the students do as well. But of course without knowing her secret." The headmaster was one of the few people of Kuchen to know Euphy's true identity, but only because it was necessary that he did and he was so trusted.

Isaac nodded. "Much obliged. I'll be around too."

"The students will start returning tomorrow and then the next day lessons will presume," Bartholomew informed and then turned to the girls. "If you need anything, let me know."

Euphy nodded in appreciation.

_Later..._

Euphy and Rosa were the room they would be sharing. Though normally everybody got a room to themselves they wanted Rosa to stay with Euphy for safety. They used the excuse of not being enough rooms to not raise suspicions. Even though that did require a bedroom to be turned into a storage room...

Euphy sat down on the bed as Rosa finished unpacking her things. "I can't believe I'm really here..."

Rosa stopped and looked at the princess. "Is it hard for you?"

"I really miss my homeland already, but I know my duty and I will carry it out."

Rosa smiled. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you are the same person. You can be a perfect princess and then be like an ordinary girl."

Euphy giggled. "Sometimes I have to formal or otherwise I would be in trouble."

"A lot is expect of you isn't it?"

Euphy sighed. "Not really. Just to have proper manners and be married off."

"Oh, is that so?" Rosa's smile dropped.

"Well, of course, women don't have any role in governing unless one had to become queen."

"I see... It must be tough knowing you won't marry the one you love."

Euphy remained silent.

"Oh, have you ever been in school before?" Rosa asked in an attempt to change the subject.

The princess shook her head. "Never. I'm really glad you're with me," she finished with a smile.

Rosa smiled back, but didn't say any more. Both girls had no idea how exciting their time here was going to be...

* * *

Rosenstolz Academy Girl Dorms' Entry Hall

Euphy was skipping down the stairs with Rosa a little ways behind her.

"Euphy, wait up!" Rosa called.

At the bottom of the stairs Euphy stopped and turned back to her with a smile. "Sorry, I'm just excited to explore."

Rosa smiled as she walked the rest of the way down. "That's good, but you got to be careful."

"I know," Euphy replied while giggling.

Rosa sighed. "I don't feel like you do..."

"Oh, you're already up!" a feminine voice exclaimed.

Both girls turn to see another girl. She had long straight blonde hair and was fairly pretty; she was more on the cute side though. She looked like a really nice girl, if not a little clumsy. She came to a stop in front of them and after catching her breath gave them a smile.

"I'm Erika Klaus! Nice to meet you! I'll be guiding you around." the girl introduced.

Rosa smiled back. "Thank you. I'm Rosa Cavendish and this is Euphemia Lamperouge."

"You can call me Euphy," Euphemia smiled.

Erika gave an enthusiastic nod. "Great! Now, I'll show you around the grounds. First, I'll show you the greenhouse. One of the Strahl candidates, Camus, takes care of it and it very pretty and relaxing."

"Then show us the way."

"Right!"

Erika guided them outside and towards the greenhouse. She soon turned towards the British girls. "I hear you are from England. How is it like?"

"Very cloudy," Rosa joked though that was the truth.

"It's a very nice place," Euphy added. "I already miss home, but I am excited to learn about things here."

Erika nodded. "Well, then I'll be your first Kuchen friend! I'll show you the sights!"

Euphy and Rosa smiled back. "Glad to have you as a friend," Euphy replied warmly.

"Though, don't people say "teach you all I know"?" Rosa inquired.

Erika turned away and blushed. "Um, well..."

Euphy and Rosa giggled.

"Hey, it's not funny," Erika pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll help you study," Rosa offered.

"Really?" Erika's face lit up.

The two girls giggled again.

* * *

Rosenstolz Academy Greenhouse

Camus, as usual, was watering the flowers. Orpherus, Naoji, and Ed were there as well.

Camus turned towards his classmates. "I hear the British students are here."

Ed turned his head to look as he leant back against the bench. "I heard that as well, though I have yet to see them."

Naoji looked up from pouring tea. "I believe we shall meet them soon enough though."

No sooner than he said that, the door to the greenhouse opened. They all turned to see Erika with Rosa and Euphy behind her. They all looked at the newcomers.

Orpherus blinked. "Could that be them?" he spoke softly.

Erika then looked up. "Oh, sorry for disturbing you!"

"That's alright, you're not disturbing us at all," Naoji smiled softly.

"Thank you!" she replied with a blush.

Orpherus glanced at his Japanese friend. It was obvious to the other boys he had rather a crush on Erika, but unfortunately for him she was oblivious to it. His eyes then turned to the two other girls, who he did not know. His eyes stayed on Rosa. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Who are they?" Camus asked as he held his watering can.

"Oh!" Erika exclaimed. "These are the two girls from England: Rosa and Euphy. I'm guiding them around the campus."

"Ah, I see," Naoji replied.

Euphy and Rosa both politely greeted the young men and they returned it in kind.

Euphy's face lit up as she looked around at all the flowers. "This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she all, but ran to the flowers. "They are truly gorgeous and so healthy! I have never seen flowers like this in all my life!"

"Thank you," Camus smiled. "Would you like one?"

Euphy turned to him and nodded. "I would love one!"

Camus nodded and they both quickly went to discussing the flowers.

Orpherus took his eyes away from the two and turned back to Rosa. She was watching Euphy with a smile on her face. "Are you adjusting well?"

Rosa almost jumped as she turned to him. "Yes, I am," she smiled.

Orphe nodded. "How long do you plan to stay here?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I see. Well, if there's anything we can do to help, just let us know," Orpherus offered with a smile.

"Thank you," Rosa accepted graciously.

"Hm," Ed mused. "You seem kinda familiar..."

Rosa turned to the tanned noble. "Um?"

Ed smiled. "Never mind."

"Ah!" Euphy suddenly exclaimed. One of the flowers Camus had picked for her had blown away in the wind; towards the entrance of the greenhouse. She immediately took off after it.

"Euphy!" Rosa called.

Ed jumped up and looked around. "Where's this wind coming from?"

"Good question," Orpherus commented.

Camus stepped forward. "The flowers got excited for some reason and caused this wind, though I don't know why."

Euphy followed the flower out of the greenhouse, but something blocked her. She stumbled backwards and would have fallen if not for the strong hand that held her. She slowly looked up to see her flower in a white gloved hand. The further up she looked revealed a male's chest with long strands of purple hair in front. When her gaze finally reached his face, she saw dark, cold eyes looking down at her...


End file.
